Where The Heart Belongs
by MissLinBeifong
Summary: It's been a year since Bumi left Republic City to join the military of the United Forces. His return delighted many people, especially Lin but excluding Tenzin by reason of his brother and girlfriend getting unusually closer. Tenzin is skeptical about their friendship and is almost certain that there's more behind it.
1. Chapter 1

**REWROTE CHAPTER 1 ~ One shitty chapter gone. Eight more to go. Also, I feel like I wrote too much, I guess I was in the mood.**

* * *

It's been a year. It's been an entire year since Bumi has last seen his friends and family. He's had a significant time working for the United Forces but is glad to finally return to Replublic City. He missed his family and friends and it was about time to go home as a proud soldier.

From all of his friends; he visited Lin first. Lin's mother being friends, more like family, with Aang and Katara means that they were around frequently. It was mainly Lin and Suyin who visited Air Temple Island when they were still youngsters and needed an adult who could keep an eye on them. Toph has got an important job she couldn't just step away from often and Aang being the avatar, had to be available often in the city as well. It was Katara who had to observe the two kids, together with her own three children, but she wasn't bothered to help her old friend. In fact, she enjoyed having the two earthbenders over.

Lin and Bumi became best buddies since they were around each other most of the time which they didn't mind; both enjoyed each other's company. As she was little she did admire him, having a crush on Bumi. But who wouldn't? He was such a kind person who'd do anything for her to please her. Yet she ended up dating Tenzin when he once asked her to accompany him on a date. The lovebirds have been in a relationship since they were teenagers.

But time has past in such a hurry and there is the soldier. Standing in front of his best friend's door and waited for nothing since he hadn't rung the doorbell yet. For some reason he felt nervous about seeing Lin after such a long time again. Of course they've exchanged a few letters when he was gone but finally being able to see her in person again overjoyed him.

He pushed the feeling of fear aside, his finger finally pushing in the round button. He nervously tugged at the v-neck of his shirt and waited patiently. He smiled when he soon heard her fumbling the lock to open the door. Lin first opened a crack in door before throwing it open widely after seeing who had knocked. "Lin-"

"Bumi!" Lin shouted astonished with a hint of happiness. Before Bumi knew it, Lin had her arms wrapped around his neck, the side of her face pressing against his shoulder. All Bumi could do was react by wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his left hand on her upperback, rubbing the spot in a circular motion. "I've missed you," she sighed, the air of her breath tickling against his neck. "I've missed you too," he said, having the mutual feeling, bending his head a little downwards to the left to see her face which was resting against his shoulder. Damn, he has missed that gorgeous face of hers. Lin peeled her head away from his shoulder, looking at him straight in the eyes, showing him her lovely smile.

"I'm glad you're ok," she said with relief in her voice. "Of course I'm fine, Lin. I always am," he jokely winked at her, assuring her that nothing bad had happened to him whilst he was away. Lin reacted with a small chuckle before unwrapping her arms from his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders for a second before taking a step back. "Come in, we've got a lot to talk about." Bumi followed Lin inside her home, closing the door behind him and sat down on the couch when Lin asked him to. "Would you like to drink tea? Is jasmin fine?" she offered him. "My favorite! Jasmin sounds great," Bumi said, resting his back comfortably against the back cushions. "Alright," she turned on the stove, placing a kettle filled with water on top of it to get heated. While she waited for the water to boil she took a seat next to Bumi.

"Tell me all about it," she placed her right elbow on top of the back cushion, resting her face in the palm of her head so she could look at him while they talked. Bumi copied her position with his left elbow. "I've got be honest with you. It was absolutely terrifying at first," he said, reminding himself of the horrors he had seen on his first battle. Of course, he was perfectly well trained and prepared for these situations but it was still horrifying when you participate into it for the first time.

Lin stared at him, wanting to hear him out and listened carefully. "We've been to a village which got attacked by a criminal organization. Innocent people were slaughtered and it was our job to save them. We sadly didn't succeed to rescue them all." Lin could see the expression in his face harden. It must've been hard for him to go through all of that. "Oh, Bumi. That indeed sounds terrifying. It's unfortunate that you guys couldn't save all of them but you should be proud of lives you _have_ saved," she said, trying to make it clear to him that he gave his best and that he couldn't anything to prevent their deaths. "They didn't deserve it"

"They indeed didn't," Lin said, placing her hand on his shoulder to give it a comfortable squeez. "We were able to drive the attackers away and after that we've spent most of our time rebuilding the place, helping the people who needed help," he continued. "I'm so proud of the wonderful things you've done, Bumi. You should realize that you've done a great job as well," Lin said, not wanting him to feel guilty about the innocent lives who had died.

"I'm sure you've had a fun time travelling with your fellow marines?" Lin asked, trying to lighten his mood, removing her hand from his shoulder. "Oh, I sure had! They've practically become my family. Spirits, Lin... The amount of booze we've had is ridiculous. I'm suprised the night didn't end with an orgy," he joked and Lin bursted out in laughter, realizing that his humour never left him and it definitly never will. "I'm glad that you did have fun at some times," Lin chuckled.

It was Bumi's turn to fully listen to Lin, asking her "How have you been, Linny? How are things between Tenzin and you?" It was Lin's turn to feel upset now. "To be honest, Bumi, the two of us are falling apart," she said, astonishing Bumi completely, he expected her to babble about her well going relationship. Things have changed without a doubt since he was gone. "I'm speechless, Lin. What happened? What makes you think that?" Lin shrugged and exhaled deeply. "We haven't contacted each other for about two weeks. And whenever we talk it's always about _him,_ having to carry on his legacy and wanting me to help him with that," she obviously looked like she was done with Tenzin's crap. "Or it's either about my dangerous job. I understand his concern, being an officer can be threatening now and then but he's basicly forcing me to quit it"

Bumi blinked twice, astonished that Tenzin could ever ask his girlfriend to give up her own future to be a part in his. "My brother is an idiot. Lin, do whatever you feel is right, don't let Tenzin intimidate you." He tried to comfort her, he also didn't want her to make the wrong decisions, knowing she'll be stuck to them for the rest of her life. "I want to break up with him," she said, barely showing any emotion. Bumi reacting by widening his eyes. "I avoid Tenzin as much as possible; I don't enjoy our conversations," she placed her hand on half her forehead, rubbing it for a moment. "I can't handle his nonsense anymore. I've already got a job where I need to be available most of the time- I'm getting stressed out, Bumi," she finished and looked at him, seeing that his facial expression has remained the same.

"Ah," she said as she could hear the kettle screaming. "Just a moment," she rose up from the couch, making her way to the kitchen, which was an open kitchen right beside the living room so he could still see her. His eyes burned on her back as she made tea for the two of them, soon returning with two steaming cups of jasmin tea. She placed the tray, which she was holding, onto the coffee table and sat down beside Bumi again.

It took him a moment to sink all the information in before he could respond, replying with pity in his voice. "Oh, Lin," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a tight half embrace. "I truly don't want to deal with this anymore," she placed her head on his shoulder. Bumi could almost feel... Anger. Anger running through his veins, not believeing that his younger brother is capable of making his girlfriend so miserable. "You're not happy, do whatever is needed to feel otherwise. I'll be here whenever you need comfort" he soothed her, not wanting her to have the impression that she's alone in this. "Thank you, Bumi."

"You know what!" He said after a brief silence, trying to lighten up the mood. "We've got to spend some time together again. When was the last time we did something enjoyable?" Lin thought for a second, shrugging when she couldn't remember the last time they hung out. "That's exactly my point. We should spend time together again," he said, stretching his free arm, his hand reaching down towards the coffee table to grab his cup of tea, taking a sip. "That tastes great," he said and Lin joked, "I added some extra herbs in it, don't be suprised when you start to hallucinate," Bumi laughed, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour"

"It never left," she smiled. "But I'd love to hang out with you again, it indeed has been a while. Are you available on Tuesday?" Bumi nodded, drinking and soon finishing his tea. "Tuesday it is. I'll pick you up around four o'clock. You need to clear your mind, there's too much stress building up there," he chuckled, tapping his wisefinger against the side of head. "I suppose you're right. I could use some distraction"

"I should leave now, Lin. It's getting late," he said after sitting there comfortably for a while with Lin underneath his arm. "Ah, of course," Lin removed her head from his shoulder so he was able to rise up from the couch. He made his way towards the front door followed by Lin to show him his way out. "Lin," he said before leaving, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, "everything will be just fine," he assured, giving her a confident look. He leaned his head down, pecking the scarred side of her face with his rough lips. His lips stayed on the spot for a few seconds before pulling his face away from hers. Lin looked slightly taken aback but you couldn't miss the the pink tint crawling up her cheeks.

"Sorry-," he started to apologize after seeing her expression, not sure if his actions were appropriate or not. "I'll see you on Tuesday, Bumi. I'll be looking forward to it," she said, stopping his sentence. She smiled, letting him know that she didn't mind his actions. "Alright, Lin. See you then," he smiled back, giving her shoulder a quick comforting squeeze before opening the front door and made his way outside where it was already dark. He walked down the mini stairs which consisted of only two steps and was made of stone.

He waved at her a last time before making his way back home. Lin waved back and closed the door when he was out of her sight. She walked through the hallway, glancing at the clock which was hanging in the living room and decided it was time to get some rest. She thought of Bumi whilst walking towards her bedroom, her heart started to race out of her chest and it wasn't just because of the innocent peck he gave her. It was mostly about her wanting more than just a peck. She didn't know what overcame her but she somehow was longing for more, knowing that it wasn't right because she already was in a relationship with his younger brother. It's as if she was experiencing her childhood all over again, having this little crush on him. The only thing different from that is that this felt more than just a small crush.

She went to the bathroom first, washing her face with cold water to cool down a bit. She gazed at herself in the mirror, a pink tink still shown on both her cheeks as she exhaled deeply and said aloud

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**REWROTE CHAPTER 2 ~ It's currently 4 AM... What am I even doing.**

* * *

Lin was sitting behind her desk, doing the usual; writing reports. Her shift was almost over and her paperwork was neatly filled in. She leaned back in her chair, her back resting comfortably against the back of the seat and exhaled deeply. She shrugged a bit with her shoulders, her metal uniform isolated her body which made her roast underneath it. "Hard work pays off!" An officer who sat behind his desk across Lin commented when he noticed how worn out she looked. She definitely was exhausted. Her eyes had turned in a light shade of red which had dark circles underneath them. She had put her hair in a bun which has turned into a fuzzy mess now with a few hair strands sticking out. She had pulled her hair and scratched her head in the progress of writing her reports. Lin snickered, nodding in agreement as she sat back straight in her chair. "It indeed does, Chan," she said, putting all of her finished paperwork on a pile and rose up from her seat, ready to hand it over to the chief. She picked up the pile of hard work and made her way to her boss's office.

Lin reached the chief's office, knocking twice and opened the door when she heard her mother shout to enter. Lin entered her office, closing the door behind her and stood on the other side of Toph's desk. "Officer Beifong," Toph said, both her elbows placed on her desk with her face supported in her hands. "So, first you show up at my house countless times and now you've decided to stalk me while I'm working? You're one hell of a detective," Toph said, making it clear that she had made that joke before since it made Lin roll her eyes. "Let's quit the horrible 'mom and daughter working in the same building' jokes" Lin said and Toph snickered. "I figured you didn't appreciate those jokes. Now," Toph rose up from her chair, "your shift has finished, right?" Toph asked, yawning while stretching her right arm up in the air, making her last few words muffled. It was obvious that work had drained out the chief as well.

"Yes, I have. I've finished all of my paperwork as well," Lin answered, placing the thick pile consisting of papers and Lin's hard work on the chief's desk. "Ah, that's wonderful, I'll ask the captain to read them for me later. Doing anything special on your day off tomorrow?" Toph asked her curiously, sitting down in her chair again, switching the conversation from work to Lin's personal life. Lin shrugged, "I'm just going to hang out with Bumi. It's been a while and we've got a lot to catch up on." Toph raised one of her eyebrows. "Bumi? Your boyfriend's brother?" Lin exhaled and crossed her arms. She and Bumi are best friend, it's just a coincidence that she ended up dating her best friend's brother and she was hoping that her mother could understand that.

"Mom," she began, normally adressing her with 'chief' while they're working but Lin didn't bother since it were just the two of them in Toph's office, "you know how close Bumi and I used to be. All we're doing is just trying to pick that up again. It's been a year since I've seen him." Toph sat back in her chair again, comfortably leaning back. "Isn't it weird?" She just asked, probably irritating Lin with her boldness but her daughter still shrugged at the question. "I don't assume that Tenzin finds it bothersome. Besides, why would I have to ask my boyfriend permission to spend time with someone else?" Lin asked, raising an eyebrow, placing both her hands in her waist. "Because Bumi is your boyfriend's _brother,_ Lin," Toph pointed out, continuing speaking before Lin could. "But it's up to you, Lin. I was just wondering if it would be strange, spending time with Bumi," Toph explained, trying to be less forward this time. "I understand that the two of you are friends, wanting to spend some time together and catch up. I'm just worried that it'll cause any trouble between you and the airbender."

Lin shrugged once again, in truth not knowing if it will but hoping that it won't. "I hope it won't. But I completely understand your concern, Tenzin tends to get controlling at some times," Lin said, resulting Toph to snort and waving her comment off. "I granted you my surname, start using it instead of accepting his commanding behavior," it was Lin's turn to snort whilst shaking her head. She's supposed to carry on her own legacy which for certain isn't getting demanded by airbenders. "I'll keep that in mind, mom," she decided to say, a small smile crawling up her face as she shot the clock a look. "I'll be leaving now then. I'll see you later." Toph nodded and waved her off. "I'll be home in the morning, goodnight."

Lin left the chief's office, making her way straight to the front door of the headquarters, her work drained her out and she longed for some rest. She closed the door behind her and looked at the starry sky before walking down the stairs whilst looking down at her feet. She had reached the end of the stairs, accidently bumping into someone as soon as she hit the ground with her feet. "Excuse me," Lin was about to apologize but gasped instead after seeing who she had bumped into.

"Lin," was the first thing he said after two weeks of not seeing each other. "Tenzin," Lin replied, crossing both her arms, looking at him with an unpleasant expression. Tenzin noticed her unhappy facial expression and exhaled deeply. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Lin shrugged sarcastically before answering him. "I don't know. I'm not certain, but I could almost remember that I've got a boyfriend." The sarcasm rolled of her tongue and Tenzin sighed once again, the feeling of guilt washed all over him.

"Lin, I'm so sorry. I should've contacted you sooner," he took a step closer to her, both his hands gripping her sides. He lowered his head, wanting to peck her lips, the only result he got was Lin backing off with her face. "You think you're allowed to do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and her arms still crossed. "It wasn't my intention to upset you, baby. I'm so sorry," he continued, both his arms wrapped around her waist now. "I guess we both have been busy," Lin decided to say, she was worn out and knew that their conversation would switch to an argument soon enough. "What are you doing here?" Lin asked, knowing that it isn't a coincidence that they've bumped into each other in front of the headquarters. "I had just finished work. I know that you're always done working around 11 o'clock, so I decided to pay you a visit," Tenzin explained and the only response he got was Lin humming for just a second. "I've missed you," he continued after a brief silence, "let's spend some time together tomorrow," he basicly stated instead of asking her. Lin's expression became slightly worrisome because she isn't available tomorrow and secretly didn't want to tell Tenzin that she'd be hanging out with his brother, knowing that Tenzin would make a big deal out of it.

"I can't spend time with you tomorrow. I've already made an appointment," she said, not looking at him in the eyes. "Oh..." Tenzin said, making the dissapoint clear by exhaling deeply. "Where will you be going?" He asked and Lin thought for a moment. "I'm not certain. Just hanging around in the city, I guess," Lin shrugged, glancing at his face before looking away again and sighed. Tenzin raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding her vague explanation "You've made an appointment with someone but you don't know what you're going to do? Who is this person you're going to meet up with anyway?" He asked, feeling rather irritated as he unwrapped his arms from his girlfriend.

"Bumi," Lin simply said, almost in a daring tone, knowing that Tenzin will be upset that she'd rather spend time with her boyfriend's brother. Tenzin got suspicious instead, his facial expression turned questioning. "Bumi? My brother? Why the hell?" Tenzin being a monk wasn't one to curse often, only when he was mad which he definitely is now. "What's the problem, Tenzin?" Lin asked, acting like she didnt fully understand his reaction eventhough she knew damn well that he'd freak out when he'd hear about her and his brother spending time together. "You know that your brother and I are close friends. I haven't seen him for an entire year," Lin reasoned, only to see that Tenzin still shook his head in disapproval. "So you'd rather hang out with my brother instead of your own damn boyfriend?" he asked, the volume of his voice becoming louder. Lin hushed him, seeing that two officers walked down the stairs, chatting but still remarking Lin and Tenzin. "Don't be so loud! I don't want to cause a scene at my working place," Lin scolded in a whisper.

Tenzin eyed the two officers who looked away right away as he did, turning back to Lin, throwing his hands besides his shoulders. "You know what? Spend time with my brother if you prefer that. Have fun," he spat the last two words, making his opnion about Lin and Bumi spending time together even more obvious. "You're such a jerk!" Lin shouted, not caring anymore if anyone from the headquarters would hear. "Oh really? Am I-" Tenzin wasn't able to finish his sentence by reason of Lin walking past him. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Tenzin," she shouted, looking over her shoulder so he could receive a glance of her crossed expression, her green eyes piercing right through him before walking out of his sight, leaving Tenzin behind who had already walked in the opposite direction seconds after her comment.

Lin smiled at herself whilst walking home. She honestly felt delighted, feeling like she had put Tenzin on his place, showing him that she isn't a puppy on a leash who follows her boss around all the time. She hoped that she didn't cause any trouble between Bumi and Tenzin though, that's the last thing she wants. The two of them aren't the closest brothers anyway but the thought of her making that worse was worrisome. She tried to brush the thought aside, walking straight to her home to finally receive the deserved rest she had longed for whilst working.


	3. Chapter 3

**REWROTE CHAPTER 3~ I feel like this chapter is a bit rushed but I hope it's still enjoyable! I've started with the writing of chapter 4 already so I shouldn't take too long to update.**

* * *

"Miss Beifong, are you ready to spend the day with the most wonderful man of whole Republic City?"

It's precisely 4 o'clock. Bumi reached his destination on time, astonishing himself that he did since he took the time picking out what to wear today. He basicly emptied his whole closet, all of his clothes piling up on his bed and it was at that moment that he realized; they aren't even going on a date, so why is he so determined to look his best when going out with Lin?

He found himself even sweating out of nervosity while making his way to Lin's place. In the back of his head he wished that their innocent get together would've been a date, also knowing that it would be impossible. He kept asking himself whilst walking: _what is wrong with me? Why am I longing for my brother's girlfriend? I love Lin just as a close friend of mine...right?_ All these questions and such little time. He had a lot to figure out while on his way to Lin's place and failed miserably to do so when his throat felt dry and the adrenaline rushed through his body when standing in front of the Beifong household...

"Without a doubt!" Lin snorted at his comment. She put on her shoes, leaving her coat behind since it was incredibly hot outside. "Have a great time you two!" Lin could hear the voice of her mother shout behind her. "Thank you, we will," Lin said as she looked over her shoulder behind her, glancing at her mother. "Don't do anything crazy, Bumi! The kid still needs to attend to work tomorrow," Toph said in a joking manner with her mouth forming into a grin. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about, aunty Toph," he chuckled, raising both his hands besides his chest, "I'll bring her back in one piece," he said, making sure that he'd keep an eye on her eventhough she was clearly old enough to take care of herself. "I think that _I_ should be the one keeping an eye on you, knowing that you can get out of control when hanging out with friends," Lin lifted one of her eyebrows and Bumi scoffed in a non serious way. "Excuse me, it should be _me_ watching out for you since I'm the older one! So let's go, 'little girl'," he said and added a chuckle afterwards.

* * *

"So, what are our plans for today? I just realized that we've made an appointment without even discussing any plans." Lin walked besides Bumi who had shrugged at her question and thought to himself: _'Was I_ _ **that**_ _nervous that I didn't even come up with any plans?'_ He also felt tense by just walking besides her. He could stare at her by rolling his eyeballs to the corner of his eyes, gazing at her gorgeous face. Her sharp jaw line, beautiful green colored sharp eyes, but Bumi's favorite feature of Lin's face were the two pink tinted scars starting at her jawline and running up on her right cheek. He felt pity for the girl when he first saw them after the incident of her getting them although he secretly couldn't help it and wonder how a person can be even sexier with them.

He almost had the urge to slap himself for staring at her and did his best to look forward again. "Hey, you're the one who asked me to hang out with you today! You might wanna come up with something," Lin joked before Bumi could respond to her first question. The two of them used to hang out in the city when they were both old enough and didn't need an adult to guard them.

Bumi nudged his elbow in Lin's ribcage softly enough to not cause her any pain. "How about we go to City Park? We used to spend most of our childhood time there," Bumi suggested. It had been a while since they've hung out and Bumi thought it would've been fun if the two of them would do so again at their favorite childhood spot. City Park was (and it probably still is) their favorite location to hang out at. Laying on the grass on a hot summer day, attacking each other with snowballs in the winter, jumping into the puddles of water and splashing each other wet during autumn. But Lin's favorite memory out of all of them was Bumi picking up the most beautiful flowers for Lin when it was spring, because _"th_ _ey're bright and pretty just like you, Lin."_ It wasn't the first time that someone had tried to hit on her like that, but it undoubtedly was the first time that a pink tint crawled up her cheeks followed by an adorable chuckle from the earthbender which you didn't hear often. It was a difficult task to affectionate the tough earthbender and yet, Bumi managed to make the girl blush.

The two soon arrived at their childhood location. Bumi's first reaction was astonishment, suprised that their favorite spot had changed quite a bit. The small pool of water which was in the center of City Park had been expanded into a big lake with bridges build on top of it on a few spots. Lin and Bumi admired the view, walking on the grass towards a tree to sit underneath to be protected from the sun by the tree's leaves. Bumi rested his back against the tree trunk while Lin laid down on the grass which tickled her skin.

"Say Lin, have you spoken Tenzin yesterday? He was pretty...tempered when he got back home last night," he asked and gazed down to look at her face. Lin put her hands behind her head and sighed, folding one of her legs with her knee pushed up in the air.

"I'm the cause of his strange behavior. We got into an argument as usual-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence and pushed half of her face against the grass, looking at her friend. She wasn't sure how to explain it to Bumi without making it seem like it's his fault. Because it absolutely isn't!

"He was pretty crossed yesterday. He felt bad for the lack of communication the last few weeks and wanted to spend some time the next day, which is today," she could see guiltyness forming onto Bumi's face and the last thing she wanted was Bumi blaming himself. "He got angry when I told him I've already made plans with someone else. With you," She said and looked up at the blue sky, her eyes following a slowly moving cloud. Bumi sighed and banged the back of his head against the trunk, looking up at the leaves. "Lin, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't you dare say 'sorry'. You haven't done anything wrong, Bumi," Lin said and sat up, crossing her legs as if she were to meditate and faced him, placing both her hands behind her back on the ground to support her balance and was able to feel what was going on behind her with the use of seismic sense. "I've told him that I've already made plans and that I couldn't just cancel them. Please, don't blame yourself. It's Tenzin who should feel guilty."

Bumi on the other hand couldn't help it and had the impression he caused trouble between his brother and his girlfriend. "You should've just went with him, Lin," Bumi said otherwise lowering his gaze again to look at her. "It would have prevented a fight between you two," Bumi said continued to explain. "And give Tenzin whatever he wants? He can't expect from me to always be there whenever he feels like it. Where was he whenever I felt lonely the past two weeks?"

"I get your point, Lin. I just wished my little brother was more reasonable and understands you," Bumi said with a pitiful look written on his face. He loves Lin, more than he actually should and couldn't bear the thought of Lin feeling miserable because she's got a shitty boyfriend.

"I wish that too..."

The two of them just sat there under the tree in a comfortable silence, enjoying the warm weather mixed with a cool breeze tickling their skin. "You know what!" Bumi sat up straight with the excitement rushing through his body out of nowhere. "What's gotten into you?" Lin chuckled as he interrupted her tranquil moment. He stood up from the ground, whiping some dirt off his pants and offered her a hand to help her stand up. "Let's go somewhere. You'll see," he smirked and Lin raised a brow. "Alright," she chuckled and eventually took his hand.

* * *

"You need to stop being so damn responsible, Beifong. Have some fun!" Bumi shouted before gulping down a second shot.

Bumi brought her to the bar they used to hang out at often: _'Maotai'_. Their old spot to hang out at has remained the same; loud music playing from the radio, shouts and laughter coming from groups of drunk people who entertained themselves. But Lin and Bumi felt like they were home when they recognized the old bartender who was also the owner of the bar, Mao. Mao is a man who was already in his fifties, he is tall and buff, a few wrinkles shown under his dark brown eyes. His beard was trimmed neatly which started to gray slowly but furthermore, the firebender looked good for his age.

Mao was delighted the moment he saw his two old regulars, who he considered as friends, entering the bar. He gave the two of them a tight hug and a first round on the house which they considered as a welcome back gift.

Lin huffed and sat back in her wooden chair, crossing her arms and her legs. "I can't just forget about all of my responsibilities and get drunk!" Lin commented which made Bumi roll his eyes to the back of his head. "When was the last time you actually had fun? My brother really changed you into an innocent doll. You used to be an animal when it came to drinking! My drinking buddy!"

Lin looked down at her untouched glass filled with liquor. _'It indeed has been a while...'_ she thought to herself. She had a drink every now and then but not enough to get wasted.

When was the last time she actually had fun? Having dinner with her boyfriend was delightfull. And the two of them gazing at the stars at night? Wonderful, without a doubt. But it was a different kind of fun. She was in the mood to do something exciting despite all her responsibilities.

"Oh, what the hell."

Lin gulped down her first shot and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the strong liquor burning her throat, needing to get used to such a strong drink again but just like in the past; she could handle it and was sure that she could out drink the soldier. She let out a cough before opening her eyes again and saw Bumi smirking at her with his head resting on his hand. Lin squeezed her eyes a bit, her gaze piercing right through him but smirked as well.

"It's on."


	4. Chapter 4

**REWROTE CHAPTER 4~**

 **This is the longest chapter I've written so far. 2733 words! It's 1 AM, I apologize if I've made any mistakes!**

* * *

Lin chuckled while looking down at the shirtless man sleeping on her couch.

Bumi had too much of a drink when they visited 'Maotai' and got incredibly wasted. Lin's head felt a bit light but she didn't get as drunk as her snoring friend on the couch. She did her best to make Bumi stop gulping down shots but there's no stopping to that once he starts. So, she couldn't say with proud that she out drank Bumi yet since she gave up earlier than he did. Her eyes rested on his handsome face, trailing down to his chest which rose up and down. She lowered her gaze further down to his muscular stomach which made Lin swallow thickly before biting into her lip. _'This is your boyfriend's_ _ **brother.**_ _Stop staring at his... sexy... muscular body- something must be wrong with me.'_

She snapped out of her sinful thoughts when the doorbell rang. You could say that her loyalty was saved by the bell but was still suprised that someone visited the Beifong household past midnight. It couldn't be her mother; she was supposed to be at the headquarters at the moment and was capable of unlocking the front door herself with the use of her own invented metalbending. She approached the front door and was dumbfounded once she found out who had rung the doorbell with the use of seismic sense. With a flick of her wrist and the use of metalbending; she opened the door and it revealed her unhappy boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, Tenzin?"

Her boyfriend showing up at her doorstep around two o'clock in the morning is the last thing she expected. It was unexpected but she already had an assumption of why he was here. His brother still hadn't arrived at Air Temple Island and his girlfriend hadn't answered the phone for the whole day.

Tenzin's expression didn't express any anger, it mostly showed annoyance when he glared down at her. "As if you don't know, Lin," her boyfriend huffed, crossing his arms to show his dissapoint. "Where were you all day? And where is Bumi?" yelling and argueing is the only thing they've done the past few months which is why he tried to stay calm, not wanting to upset Lin or himself. But in the back of his head he knew that remaining calm wouldn't last long.

Lin crossed her arms as well, copying Tenzin's expression of annoyance, mostly to make clear that she won't be bossed around by him. "I already told you that I would spend some time with Bumi today," she explained and raised one of her eyebrows, knowing that Tenzin was aware of this. Lin leaned her shoulder against the doorway to support her balance, knowing that she'll pass out on the floor at any moment now. It's been a long day and she could use some rest. She looked sleepy with dark circles underneath her green eyes. And the fact that she drank some liquor which made her feel light in the head didn't make her feel any better.

"All day long? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" He raised an eyebrow as well to show his suspicion. "We arrived at my place about an hour ago. I didn't receive any calls from you." Tenzin lost his glare and turned it into astonishment. He tried to figure out why in the world she would bring Bumi to her house. He felt suspicious about it and wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Wait! So Bumi is here?" He asked, the volume of his voice increasing much to Lin's dismay. "Yes he is and asleep as well, so keep your voice down!" Lin scolded him in a whisper. Tenzin looked at her in disbelief, not understanding why she's so concerned for Bumi receiving rest and why she cares for his brother at all. "Where were you guys?"

"Spirits, Tenzin! Why are you asking me all these questions?" Lin asked and threw a hand in the air for a moment. "We hung out at City Park and went to _'Maotai'_ afterwards," Lin mumbled, resting the side of her face against the doorway as well, obviously looking worn out. Tenzin moved closer to her, able to smell the alcohol whenever she exhaled. Lin just tilted her head upwards to stare at him when he stood right in front of her. "What?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Pff..." Lin waved him off with her hands, rolling her eyes and looked away for a second. She looked down and sighed before gazing back at his cloudy gray eyes. "Maybe. A little," Lin shrugged. "I'm not as drunk as Bumi though, just a little light in the head. Is there a problem?"

"I just don't like the idea of my girlfriend getting wasted with my fucking brother!" Tenzin shouted, he threw his hands in the air for a moment and narrowed his eyes at her. "Tenzin!" Lin scolded him again. "Bumi is drunk and asleep!" she repeated as she gently pushed Tenzin out of her house, herself stepping outside as well and left a crack in the door. The two of them were now standing on top of the mini stairs.

He looked down at his girlfriend with a glare, realizing that she isn't fully clothed. She wore a white top tank which she usually wore underneath her armor and a pair of dark green shorts. "Enjoying the view?" Lin asked sarcastically with a scowl on her face when she noticed him staring. "I am, but I bet my brother enjoyed it as well," he spat and narrowed his eyes. Lin seemed to be slightly taken aback by his comment and raised her eyebrows for a second, not responding. "My brother is sleeping on your couch, he's drunk and you're basicly half naked." Lin widened her eyes at what he just said. Where was he even getting at? Doesn't he trust her at all?

"What are you getting at, Tenzin?" she asked, this time without any anger heard in her voice, just an emotionless, plain sound coming from her mouth. She asked him where he was getting at with his statements because she refused to believe that Tenzin would ever accuse her of cheating.

"What were you guys doing, Lin?" He asked instead of explaining his statements, lowering his voice as well which almost seemed like a whisper. "You think that low of me?" Lin fired a question back. "What? You think I actually messed around with your brother before you got here?" Lin rubbed both her hands against her bare arms to create some warmth since it was chill outside. She closed her legs tightly, rubbing her thighs against each other to feel a bit warmer when she felt a gust of wind blowing against her legs.

"Yes, Lin. I indeed think that. But I suppose it's my own fault," he sighed and threw his hands in the air for a moment. "You wouldn't cancel your plans with him to spend time with me. I could see he wasn't wearing a shirt when I stood in the door way. All you're wearing is a top tank and shorts. And on top of that; the two of you are drunk. Yes, Lin. I think you're cheating on me," he narrowed his eyes and Lin was speechless. He took the words out of her mouth and didn't know how to respond to him, as if she lost her tongue. Lin looked down the whole time during his explaination consisting of nonsense. It took her time and courage to look at him again, biting down into her lip as the tears threaten to fall down.

Lin wasn't one to cry often but Tenzin's accusation hit her in the chest. She looked back up at him and Tenzin was astonished to see her eyes with a reddish tint and with a few tear drops running down her cheeks. "Go away," she said, keeping her voice low since she didn't want a sob to escape from her. "How- why would you ever think that I'd do such a horrible thing?" Tenzin pursed his lips together, knowing that he went to far, wished that he didn't and felt bad for accusing her of cheating. Their little stupid arguments never went _this_ far, Tenzin realized that and didn't know what overcame him.

Both his hands rose up slowly, reaching for Lin's shoulders. "Lin," he said, squeezing her shoulders with his hands which she tried to shrug off but Tenzin wouldn't let her do so. "I've been loyal to you for years!" She dug her nails into her upper arms. "Your brother and I are just close friends; you know that. He's so damn drunk, Tenzin. The island was too far away for him to reach without passing out. So I brought him here, I was just trying to help." The sob she tried to swallow managed to escape after her explanation.

"I... I don't know what overcame me," Tenzin's expression softened, he wanted to comfort her desperatly. The fact that he managed to make the tough officer cry filled him with guilt and wished he never accused her of her doing something so reckless, something she would **never** do.

Lin just covered her face with her hands, she closed her eyes, turning her head away from his gaze and sighed. Tenzin pulled her body closer to his, his hands giving her waist a squeez before wrapping his strong arms around her. He held her for a moment before she sighed once again and rested her forehead against his chest. He rose his right hand up, resting it on top of her head and eventually stroked her curly pitch black hair.

"I don't know what overcame me," he said once again, his voice lower than first. "I know that you'd never hurt me, betray me like that. You're the most loyal and honest person I know," he licked his dry lips before dipping his face down to press a kiss on top of her head, smelling her lavender scented hair. "And that's exactly why I love you so much."

Lin had already quit the crying, his words relieved her but the things he said earlier still made her bite her bottom lip. She peeled her head away from his chest and looked at his guilt written face. She used used her knuckles to rub her reddish eyes and dry her wet rosy cheeks. "Making you cry is the last thing I'd ever want to do," He continued as if he had something stuck in his throat, having the urge to almost cry as well because he regretted doubting her loyalty.

"It's ok. I understand your suspicious," Lin sighed, the pink color in her cheeks lessened and she cooled down. "I just wished you'd believe me before assuming things. That you just trust me,"

"I do," he gripped her shoulders with his hands just like how he did earlier. "You're right," he sighed, "I'm...I'm just a jealous fuck and took my anger out on you. You don't deserve that. I'm so sorry, baby," he eventually finished, his hands lowered a bit to rub her upperarms. "I trust you," he lowered his head, kissing her two times on the lips before stroking her scarred cheek.

Lin sighed, if she still wanted their relationship to last, she should forgive him for his unforgettable accusation. "I forgive you," she placed both her hands on his chest, "but please, let's not ever cross the line like this again." Tenzin nodded convincingly, "I won't."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and Lin nodded in agreement. "I'll see you then," he lowered his head once more to kiss her briefly and took a step back, walking down the stairs. "I love you."

"Love you too, Tenzin," Lin crossed her arms, her small smile expanding a bit as he finally left to go home. Lin's eyes burned on his back, she sighed deeply when he was finally out of her sight and dropped her smile. She went back inside and closed the door behind her, suprised to see Bumi sitting up and fully awake on the couch once she approached the living room.

"Bumi?" She said suprised, hoping that he hadn't heard a word she and Tenzin exchanged. "I was just-" he swallowed thickly. Bumi just stared at her not fully dressed body. Her milky smooth legs were shown and he could look right into her cleavage. He could almost hit himself for staring at her in such an inappropriate way. He cleared his throat before doing a second attempt of talking. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. But it seemed like you and Tenzin were having an argument," he placed his hands on his knees. "Are you ok?" he eventually asked, standing up and looked at her with a worrisome face.

"I'm ok..." Lin shrugged before sighing deeply, looking at the dinner table to avoid his worried gaze before looking back at him. "You're not ok, Lin," he said otherwise and comfortably squeezed her upperarm. "I heard you two outside. I'm so sorry, this is the second time I've caused troubled between you two," he blamed himself and you couldn't miss his guilty expression. "And it's the second you're blaming yourself, Bumi! Please, don't do that. It's me who decided to hang out with you and Tenzin should have just accepted that,"

"I heard him, Lin. He got suspicious. I should've just dropped you off at home early and leave."

"That's all on him. He shouldn't have doubted my trust and just believe me!" She tried to convince her friend that he didn't have anything to do with this. Non of this was caused by him. "You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't cause any trouble, you've actually helped me. It's been a while since I've done anything fun and thanks to you; I've had an wonderful night,"

The wild man just stared at her. He was surpised that she defended him from himself and from Tenzin earlier. "Really, Lin?" He asked, glad that he was able to make his best friend happy but felt bad at the same time because Tenzin wasn't able to do so as well. Bumi over thought and imagined how life would be if the couple ever married. Would she always be miserable and live a ...boring life? He definitely couldn't bear the thought of that since he had feeling for the scarred beauty. He was so certain that he could make her happy, his little brother was just in the way of that.

"Yes, really," she chuckled and crossed her arms, she gazed at the clock which hung on the wall and gasped. "We should go to bed!" She said and Bumi nodded in agreement.

"You know," Lin started when she saw Bumi sitting down on the couch again, preparing to sleep, "my bed is big enough for two people and that couch must be uncomfortable to sleep on," she wasn't sure if was appropriate to ask her boyfriend's brother to sleep in the same bed, but she didn't care at the moment... and Tenzin wasn't here anyway. "Are you fine with that?" Bumi asked unsure with astonishment and secretly excitement. He knew nothing would happen between the two of them but being able to stay close to her was good enough for him.

"I'm ok with it," she assured him. Bumi snorted and smiled. "Don't get any ideas," Lin teased which made Bumi laugh and was soon joined by Lin's laughter. It may have been an inappropriate joke but who was there to judge them.

"Let's go to bed," Lin eventually said as their laughter ceased down. Bumi nodded and followed Lin upstairs to her bedroom to finally sleep after their long day


	5. Chapter 5

**And another chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

 **Guest: hii! You're review was really helpfull! It made me re-read the last few sentences and you're right, it's a much better way to write. O_O whoops. I followed you're advice and i hope it's a kinda better :-) . thanks for your review! ^_^**

* * *

The tired metalbender went home from her hard job. She was exhausted and was glad that she finally reached her house to sleep for the rest of her life.

She unlocked the door with metalbending and went inside. She removed her armor to feel more comfortable.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything so she just jumped on the couch. It didn't take long until she felt her eyes slowly falling down...peaceful..

 _Doorbell_

Lin groaned. _WHY?! Why me?! Let me sleep!_

Against her will she rolled of the couch, falling on the ground. She pulled herself together and crawled back up. Lin yawned loudly while walking towards the front door.

"Yes?" She opened the door and it revealed her airbending boyfriend. "Oh, hey Tez" she widened the door to let him. She gave him a peck on the cheek when she closed the door.

"Hey...Lin" Lin raised a brow. "Are you ok?". It didn't look like he was happy to be here. He had a serious expression. He always has a serious expression but this is different. It was the same face he had when Bumi stayed at her place.

"Actually" he crossed his arms. Here we go again...

"Don't tell me you're angry about me and Bumi having lunch" she narrowed her eyes and also crossed her arms.

He also narrowed his eyes. "I want to talk about what happened after i left. Why did he held your hand?"

Lin swallowed thickly. _he saw it..._

"He only did that as a hint of support, Tenzin. It didn't mean anything" That a kinda hurt to say because she actually felt something.

"Didn't mean anything huh?" he bitterly laughed. "Don't lie, Lin. I saw the way you two looked at each other"

"We had this conversation before! I'm not-"

"Are you and Bumi doing things behind my back?"

"What?! Of course not!". Lin said angry. "Why did he held your hand? Why did you two look at each other like you were in love?!"

"We just smiled at each other! And he held my hand because-" Lin's eyes widened. She can't just tell...oh spirits. What should she say? That Bumi knows about all the fights they have? Shit!

Tenzin raised a brow. "Well?"

"Because we always fight, ok?!" Lin bit her lip tightly. _i'm not going to cry!_

"He a kinda noticed. We barely look like a couple Tenzin... It's almost like we hate each other"

"What? Of course not" His hands reached out to hold her. She took a step back.

"We always fight! Always! We barely talk to each other. I told Bumi and he just said that he'll be here for me if i need him and held my hand. It didn't mean anything!"

Tenzin felt bad. For help and support she went to his brother. Not her boyfriend but her boyfriend's brother...

"Lin... I know. I'm sorry-"

"I think we both have been busy with our own stuff and forget about each other" Lin concluded. Tenzin nodded.

"I-i don't know if i can keep going like this Tenzin. You don't trust me when i say that Bumi and i have nothing to hide from you"

Tenzin sighed. "You're right...i'm sorry. Can we please forget about all the bad things that happend and start over again?"

 _Well...that sucks... I actually wanted to break up and here he is, asking me for another chance..._

"I-i don't know" Lin looked away from him.

"Lin" he came closer, gripped her waist tightly and pulled her closer to his body. "Please"

 _SPIRITS WHAT DO I SAY!?_

Lin bit her lip tightly but then nodded. "Ok"

 _WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY NO?! I...i don't feel anything for him now...not anymore. How am i supposed to break up with him? I-i just don't know how..._

Tenzin lifted her from the ground, making her gasp for a moment. His hands held her hips tightly. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Tenzin leaned in to kiss her fully on the mouth.

 _nope. No fireworks. I felt so much more with Bumi...and all he did was wrap his arm around me and holding my hand..._

 _I-i just don't want to lie to Tenzin..._

 _But he's being a jerk while i'm being so nice! Tch._

Lin kissed back. She slightly moaned when he bit her bottom lip. Tenzin pulled back and moved to kiss and bite her neck. Lin let out the breath she held in.

"I love you, ok?" he wispered

"I love you too"

 _do i? Do i really love him?_

* * *

Bumi stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Thinking back about what happened the last days.

 _"why are you defending him, Lin? Maybe something did happen. Where you two busy when i showed up?"_

 _Tch. I wished we were. I wouldn't even care if you fucking walked in on us._ Bumi said to himself.

 _"You think that i'm cheating on you?!"_

 _To be honest...you really should cheat on him, Lin. He doesn't deserve you anyways._ he thought.

The young man sighed deeply. _she's a loyal person and probably would never do that. She too kind... EXACTLY WHY SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE TENZIN._

 _But i will not push her. If something changes and she's happy with him...then i have to accept it..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! How am i supposed to watch her in an awful relationship while i love her..._

 _I just love her._

 _I really do..._

* * *

 **Bumi duddeee just make that move :-P ..**

 **What do ya think of this chapter? :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hii guys! Long time since i updated but i wanted to fix my grades the last month...so i did. And i made it this year yaay!**

 **It's vacation now so i'll try to update much more^_^.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her naked body wrapped in white sheets, laying next to her tattooed boyfriend. Her head rested on his chest, his strong arm wrapped around her securely.

She sighed and carefully removed his arms to let him sleep some more. She didn't mean for this to happen. She a kinda regretted this already.

But Tenzin is her boyfriend right? She shouldn't really regret it right? Wrong. She wants to break up with him and there she is, laying naked with him in her bed.

She got up and wore her pyjamas again.

She went downstairs to prepare some breakfest. She yawned loudly and then heard a knock on the door. Lazily she walked towards the front door to open it.

"Mmm?" she barely brought out. "Woah" He grinned at her. "Did you got hit by a satomobile?" Bumi chuckled. Lin blinked a few times. "Oh hey Bumi"

She widened the door. "Come iiinn~" she yawned the last part, stretching a bit. "It's one o'clock already, were you still sleeping?" he asked when he closed the door.

"One o clock?!-" Lin rubbed her temples. "Damn" Bumi chuckled. "Sorry if i woke ya up"

Lin shook her head. "Don't worry, i was awake already"

"Go sit down for a moment, i'll make you breakfest"

"What? Naah i'll just do it" Bumi waved her off and already walked towards the kitched. Lin smiled and walked behind him. He turned on the stove. "You made pancakes for me last time, it's time to return the favour"

Lin smiled. "Thank you". Bumi patted her back. "Now. You just sit back and...do nothing" Lin chukled. "Like how you always do"

Lin playfully hit his chest. "Always?" Lin raised a brow and the two of them laughed.

"Let me at least help you"

She boiled some water to make tea.

Oh shit! She totally forgot about Tenzin. He will go mad when he sees Bumi here! How is she supposed to tell Bumi? Oh no...

"You ok?" Bumi asked. "Er...yeah. Well...Tenzin is... A kinda upstairs" Bumi's eyes widened. He looked pretty upset. He was glad that his back faced her or else she would see his expression.

"Oh...i guess i'll make some some more them" Bumi replied, flipping a pancake. "I started wondering, he didn't come home last night"

"Yeah, he came here" Lin looked down at the floor. A few minutes passed by and breakfest, actually lunch, was done. Lin set up some tea.

"This looks good" Lin said, pinching his side. Bumi grinned. "Let's eat then" Lin said, taking a seat behind the table. "Shouldn't you wake Tenzin?"

"Eh...no, he's already coming down here" Bumi tilted his head. He was about to ask 'how do you know that?'. But he quickly realized. "Oooh yeah, sensmic sense" Lin nodded, smirking.

The airbender came downstairs, first just staring confused at the two sitting behind the table. _why is my brother here..._ He grumbled annoyed to himself.

"Morning" she nervously smiled. All the fights they had was because she was hanging out with Bumi. And guess what? He's in her house.

"Morning, Lin...Bumi" he slightly yawned. He tried to shrugg of the awkwardness. "That's looks good"

Lin nodded. "Bumi made them" she smiled. "Ah, i see" Lin sat across Bumi and Tenzin went to sit next to her. The three first ate in silence.

Talking about a love triangle...

Lin rolled her neck. "I have work later" she said. "Mm.. Me too" Tenzin said, glancing at the clock. "Oh shit!" he stood up in a reflex. "I'm sorry i really can't stay"

Lin nodded. "That's ok"

Tenzin really didn't want to leave. What if somethiing happens between them when he's gone... Tenzin tried to shake that feeling off.

"I'll see you later then" He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at Bumi. "Bye, Bumi"

Bumi gave him a nob. "Later, Tez" Lin sighed as soon as she heard the front door shut. Bumi sighed as well. "You ok?"

Lin slightly shook her head. "He asked me for a second chance...i said yes" Bumi could barely breath. _I-is she really going to do that?_

"oh-" He simply said. Lin looked down. "I should've said no"

"Oh...why do you think differently about your decision?" Bumi curiously asked. Lin covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know how!"

"He asked me and and- i just said yes... This is so hard. I don't want break his heart" she sadly wispered.

"Linny, Linnyy" he went to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're such a kind person, thinking about other people"

"But you can't forget your own happiness" He rubbed her arm. "You first need to make sure that YOU'RE happy"

"You can't live like this. You start caring about yourself first" Lin rested her head against his shoulder. She sighed deeply.

"He saw us at the restaurant. He confronted me about it, thinking that we did stuff behind his back" Bumi shook his head. "I just wanted to help you, comfort you"

"And i told him! I just don't know... I don't think he believed me..." Lin sighed. "Damn...what an ass" He mumbled making Lin look at him. "I-i mean-" Lin interrupted him by chuckling.

"It's a kinda true" She said.

"Thank you Bum. Making me feel all better and happy again. I think that you're the only person who does that for me at the moment" She closed her eyes, smiling.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm glad" He patted her shoulder.

"But hey! What did you think of my pancakes? Good aren't they?" Bumi wiggled his eyebrows. "Mm...they taste horrible" Lin teased.

Bumi pinched her side. "Try again! Say they're good!"

"Never!" Lin shouted. Bumi groaned and pushed her. Lin laughed and pushed him back. "My pancakes are better!" Lin stated and playfully stuck out her tongue.

No, mine are better" Bumi completely pushed her. "If i'm going down, you're coming with me!" Lin shouted and she fell of her chair, grabbing Bumi's colar, bringing him with her.

He fell on top of her and the two of them laughed. "You're crazy" Lin said. "Says you!" Bumi laughed.

Their laughter slowly faded away. Bumi realized in what kind of position they are. "What is it Bumi?" Lin chuckled.

He stared down at her. Her smile. Her beautiful smile. Those bright green eyes staring at him. Not at Tenzin but him. She looked beautiful, gorgeous.

She also looked so happy. He hadn't seen her so happy with Tenzin before, she was being happy when she's with Bumi.

"Lin..."

"Bumi?..."

His breathing changed. This woman. Laying underneath him. He loved her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. This could be his chance.

He slowly leaned down. Lin seemed to be lost in his eyes. "Bumi..." she barely wispered.

They were so close. Feeling each other's warmth, the both of them loving it. Their bodies pressed together.

Bumi couldn't contain himself! This was his brother's girlfriend! If he could stop himself, he would, believe me. But right now... He just couldn't.

Their lips touched.

He kissed her. He had finally done it.

He kissed Lin, the love of his life.

* * *

 **WHOOHOO BUMI YOU ROCK!**

 **And Tenzin is still an ass lol. Ah well hope ya liked it!**

 **Please leave a review and thanks for reading ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**woah. For everyone who thought i was dead. Im back alive! Hehe...sorry lazyness overwhelmed me this summer. But here i am with an other chapter!**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **And don't forget to review please?**

 **For some of you: i'll update 'Two unknown airbenders' and 'Wrong but feels so right' very soon! Hopefully this week.**

* * *

It's been a week since Lin and Bumi kissed. They haven't seen each other since then. Things just got...really awkward.

 _Lin kissed him back. They forget about Tenzin and just kissed. They stayed in their position for a while._

 _Bumi pulled back, staring at her right in the eyes. They both gasped and jumped away. "W-what was that?!" Lin shouted in surprise._

 _"I don't know!" Bumi shouted, looking very confused. He couldn't bring himself to share his feelings. He grabbed his coat and walked towards the front door._

 _"I-i should go" He said. He was pretty upset about Lin's reaction. It was clear to him that it was just a confusing kiss and that she regretted it._

 _"O-ok.." Lin looked away, still blushing. Also pretty upset because he didn't tell her that he wanted this. She would say the same thing if he did..._

Bumi lay back in his bed. _i'm such an idiot. Why couldn't i tell her the truth damn it! I just should've told her i loved her! Agh!_

He threw a pillow on his head.

 _She looked upset when i kissed her. I don't think she wanted this... I should go back to her and apologize._

Bumi groaned. Why are things so complicated?

* * *

Lin sat in a chair behind the kitchen table. She sighed deeply, taking a sip from her tea.

 _I just...ugh..._

 _I thought he wanted the same thing as me. I loved it when he kissed me but it turns out he didn't like it at all... He wanted to leave as soon as possible and didn't contact me for a week._

"you ok, babe?" Tenzin was in her house. She nodded and smiled. She felt even worser when she had to lie to Tenzin...

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

There he was. Standing in front of her house. He was about to knock until he heard shouting from the other side.

 _Tenzin..._ He thought with an angry expression. Bumi could hear the door unlock. He quickly went to hide behind the corner. He saw Tenzin bursting out. His head red from anger and he quickly walked away.

Bumi waited until he was completely out of sight. Bumi turned back to Lin's door. He heard her crying. She was crying!

He walked inside without even knocking. "Lin!" he called out worried. He found her in the middle of the room. Her knees pulled to her chest and her face in her arms, crying out loud.

Bumi boiled, anger overwhelmed him. _How...how could he make her cry? How can he make such a kind woman cry. How dare he...asshole._

"Lin!" he kneeled in front of her. Her grabbed her face with his hands, making her look at him. Her eyes were red and she slightly sobbed. "Bumi?" she mumbled.

She immediately thought back about last week, their kiss and thinking that he didn't like it. But Lin didn't care about that. She was happy to see hem right now.

"Hey..." he whiped her tears away. She sobbed again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ssh... Linny. What happend?" he rubbed her back, holding her tightly as if he would never let go.

She buried her face in his chest. "W-we fought again"

"Did he make you cry?" He asked. Lin didn't say anything at first. "Lin" he said with a serious expression. This time he could feel Lin's head nodding a yes.

Bumi wanted to scream and hit things but he stayed calm to comfort his Lin. "About children. He tried to force me. Again"

"He just won't accept it that i don't want children yet. I-i find it too early to have a kid now" She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "He just won't accept that. He just won't listen to me. He doesn't care about my opinion"

Bumi made her look at him again. "He-he just-"

Bumi didn't want to hear it. Hearing about Tenzin being an ass. He leaned down to kiss her. Lin was suprised at first but kissed back.

He pulled back and whiped her tears away. "About last week... I'm sorry i surprised you, Lin. I'm sorry i did that... But i don't regret it. I-"

Lin's eyes widened. _so he...did want the same..._ she thought in relief. And now he would finally admit it. Now he could finally be honest with her.

"I love you. I have these feeling for you and i love you so much. I always have. I know you don't feel the same. So kissing you so suddenly was so stupid of me. I just..."

He sighed deeply.

"I just couldn't contain myself" he wispered. Hugging her tightly. "I just love you so much..." he bitterly chuckled. "That i hate it when i see Tenzin treating you like you're nothing. Because you deserve better than that" he stroked her cheek with his finger.

Lin couldn't bring herself to say something. "I know it. I'm an idiot. Telling you all these things while you're with my brother and you don't even love me-EEEH!"

Lin jumped on him, pushing him on his back and laying on top of him. She kissed him hardly with so much passion. She pulled back after a moment and saw his expression. Mouth hanging open widely, eyes widened.

"I'm so happy-" Lin smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you said all those things"

"I love you too" Lin smiled. "I don't know what's wrong with me but ever since you're back. I just... Love spending time with you. You're so kind and..."

"It's why i rather spend time with you than with Tenzin" Lin cupped his cheek. "I didn't say anything. I thought you'd say i was crazy to fall for your boyfriend's brother"

"And that night, when we slept in the same bed and you hugged me. I just felt so safe with you. Safer than when i'm with Tenzin"

A tear drop fell on Bumi's cheek. "I thought you'd hate me if i confess to you-"

Bumi flipped them over. He pinned her hands down. He gave her lips a peck. "I could never hate you"

Lin smiled brightly at him. But it faded soon as she thought about Tenzin. "Bumi...what about Tenzin" she didn't want to ruin the moment like this but she had to ask.

Bumi sighed. "This is why i couldn't bring myself to tell you. Because of Tenzin. I didn't want to get in between you two. I didn't want to ruin everything"

"You didn't. You didn't ruin everything. You made everything better. You made me happier. Happier than when i was with Tenzin. It's not Tenzin who makes me happy. It's you. I always fight with him and you're always here to cheer me up again"

His heart pounded in his chest. He held her tightly against him. "I'm so glad" he stroked her hair. "That i make you feel like this. Make you happy. You definitely do the same with me"

"But i need to know. What'll happen between you two now?" Lin was silent. "I-i don't know. I don't know how to break up with Tenzin. But i...i really want...you" Lin said, slightly blushing.

"I don't think i'll be able to leave you alone after this..." Bumi chuckled. "Lin, do you want to...try this? Us?"

Lin nodded. "I do" she chuckled. "Do you want to try keeping it a secret?" Bumi asked. Lin nodded again but then sighed. "I just feel bad about cheating on Tenzin. But i do want to be with you"

"Lin, we'll figure a way out. Of course we will" he stroked her scarred cheek and smiled.

* * *

 **So...that was the Linumi fluff...LET THE SMUT BEGIN *evil laugh*.**

 **Hehe im not sure when but it'll be here soon ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys,**

 **Finally a chapter after such a long time. I honesly don't know why i always update so late, I should really do somthing about that hehe...**

 **Thank you all for still reading my story and i'll try to update as much as possible!:)**

* * *

Lin came over at Air Temple Island because Tenzin invited her to have dinner. Lin sat across Bumi, she smiled and gave him a nod. He slightly smirked and looked down at his food.

"Lin" Katara called her out, making Lin look at her. "How are things at the station?" she kindly asked. "Well..." Lin looked at her arm which was wrapped in bandage.

She had a fight with the triad last week. A waterbender made cuts in her arm when she wasn't paying attention.

"It's going pretty...ok" she shrugged. "Dangerous you mean?" Tenzin raised a brow. "Oh dear, you should be careful" Katara said as she slightly ran her finger across it. "Does it still hurt?" Aang asked worried.

Lin smiled and shook her head. "No, it's doing better now. And it's healing pretty fast"

A cut on her arm won't make her stop working at the station. She was born to protect the city and fight the enemy! And of course...she enjoys it to kick people's ass!

Aang chuckled. "Why do i even ask"

Tenzin on the other hand rolled his eyes and looked away. No one seemed to notice but Bumi who had slightly narrowed his eyes. 'He acts like as if she's a wounded pet. Lin is strong and she can fight. When will airhead finally realize it?' Bumi thought.

"I'm going to have to leave now" Aang said. "The council needs me" He sighed. Katara smiled. "I see..."

He gave Katara a kiss on the forehead. He ruffled Lin's hair as if she was still a little kid, making her chuckle.

He left soon and Katara stood up. "Guys" she yawned. "Do your thing. I'm going to sleep now" she smiled.

"Alright. Thank you for the dinner, aunt Katara" she gave her a nod. Katara snorted "Why are you still thanking me for this kind of stuff" she smiled, rubbing Lin's shoulder and left to the bedroom.

So...

There were they...the three of them.

Awkward...

"Alright. So...how did that happen?" Bumi asked as he pointed to Lin's arm. "Oh that. Yeah, a waterbender happened" Lin said. "The asshole cut me when i wasn't paying attention"

"Were you light in the head that you didn't pay attention? Too much cactus juice" Bumi joked and Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Which is why you shouldn't drink too much" Tenzin said.

"Sure, dad" Lin said sarcasticly.

"So...cactus juice?" Bumi suggested.

"Oh yeah-" Lin started to shout. "Absolutly not!" Tenzin interrupted.

"Remember what happened the last time" Tenzin raised a brow. "You got so unbelievably drunk" He pointed at Bumi. "And you had the worst headache when you were at work the next day" he looked at Lin.

He left the part out that he got angry when he saw Bumi sleeping on her couch. Thinking back about that would make him just angry...

He still hadn't confronted Bumi about it. But he decided to see this through the fingers. Or else Lin would think that he's a jealous boyfriend.

Lin shrugged. "Come on!" She then said. "Just a little!" she crossed her arms. "Come on Lin-"

"Little bro! Don't worry. We'll make sure little Linny won't drink too much and has a headache tomorrow" Bumi grinned. Lin chuckled while Tenzin just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Bumi got up and went to the kitchen to get the good stuff...

Tenzin gripped her arm. "Seriously?!" he scolded her but still wispered. She raised a eyebrow. "What's the big deal?" She wispered back.

"You know how i feel about this Lin. I don't want you to drink with Bumi-"

"Then have a drink as well" she said annoyed.

"You know that i don't want this-"

"Yeah but i want it. Don't tell me you'll ruin all the fun stuff. You're not my dad that you decide these things for me" she said and looked away.

"What happened last time made me so pissed off. And here you are, drinking again" Tenzin said, looking angry at his girlfriend.

Girlfriend? More like daughter since he decides stuff for her.

Lin sighed. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm helping Bumi in the kitchen"

"Lin-"

She already walked away from the living room. She went to the kitchen and saw Bumi looking into the fridge. "Hey" she smiled at him.

He turned around. "Linny" he grinned. She walked closer to him and wispered slightly so Tenzin wouldn't hear anything.

"He told me to not drink" She rolled her eyes. "If he only knew. We're doing much more than just drinking when we're together" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lin chuckled. "He can't decide this stuff for me. He's not...like my dad or somthing" Lin shrugged. "He can't just take control over you" Bumi added. Lin nodded.

Bumi grabbed her upperarm and gave it a squeez. Lin smiled. She looked at the kitchen door. She could sense that Tenzin went to the bathroom.

She turned back to Bumi and kissed him. Bumi grabbed her thighs and pushed her against the kitchen counter.

He kissed her sweetly on her lips. His tongue slid against her bottom lip. He completely pushed his body against hers. He rubbed her sides and she hugged him tighter.

She sighed. "You make me happy..." she buried her face in his neck. He smiled. "I am the luckiest guy in this world" Lin chuckled. He could make her so shy. He could make her feel like she's the prettiest girl in the world.

He kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful" he kissed her lips. "Gorgeous" he then kissed her scarred cheek, his thumb stroked the deep cut. "I love everything about you..."

She was his.

Lin slightly pulled back. "We should stop before Te-"

"You guys done-"

The two jumped apart in a reflex. Both in shock. Bumi opened the fridge and pretended to look for the cactus juice. Lin just crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Can you find it?" Lin said. Tenzin came in the kitchen. He sighed and threw his hands in the air. "I've warned you guys" he said.

Lin nervously chuckled, glad that he didn't caught them. "Found it!" Bumi held a bottle in his hand. A big two liter cactus juice.

He poured the liquor in two empty cups. "Tez? You really don't want some?" Bumi said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling like a idiot.

Tenzin crossed his arms and stayed with his decision. "No"

Bumi held up his shoulders. "Whatever you want" he said while handing Lin a cup.

 _2 hours later_

"Ya know...maybe this wasn't such a great idea" Bumi whined. Lin nodded as she rubbed her temples. She sighed. "I *hic* should go home now..." she said and slightly stumbled.

Tenzin sighed. "I told you guys!" he looked at Lin. "Maybe you should stay over?" Lin shook her head at that. "I got work tomorrow..." she groaned.

"Poor you!" Bumi laughed as he lay on the floor. Tenzin sighed. "Alright. I'll bring you home. You can't even take a single step without stumbling" he said and went to grab her coat which was in the other room.

Bumi smirked as he got up and approached Lin. He left her two quick kisses on her lips before pulling away. "Goodbye kiss" he said cheesy and took distance from her before Tenzin would come back.

Lin smiled at him. She quickly whiped her grin away when Tenzin got back in the room. "Well let's go then" Lin wore her coat and waved Bumi. "Later!" she said. "Byeee~" he said.

Tenzin shot Bumi a glance before the 'couple' walked out.

* * *

 **Hey there,**

 **So i hope you liked the chapter i posted. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it :)**

 **Lovex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guuuyyssss~**

 **Hey there. I finally updated damn.**

 **Do you guys maybe have an idea that I could use in this story? If you do, just PM or review :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Lin awoke at 12 o'clock, just when her head started to hurt. 'i really need to drink less...' was her first thought to start this day.

Tenzin already left early for work so Lin was alone now. She sighed and smiled. Last night was fun, being with Bumi. She decided to get ready and pay him a visit before work-

 _*knock knock*_

'Or he will pay _me_ a visit' she thought and smiled, going downstairs to open the front door.

"I bet your head hurts just as much as my head" was the first thing he said before walking inside and kissed the top of her head.

"It sure does" she chuckled and closed the door. "Tenzin left early for work"

"Well that's great news" he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "What are you up to today?" Bumi asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I got work today" Lin pouted. "My shift is over at midnight" Bumi smiled. "Come here" he leaned back on the couch and opened his arms to hug her.

Lin chuckled as she sat down on his lap. Her head resting in the crook of his neck, one arm around his neck and the other hand resting on his chest.

Bumi had a hand resting on her hip as he rubbed her side with her other hand. "I can visit you during lunch time" he said.

"That would be nice. And i'm free tomorrow" she said. "Well that's great. Doesn't Tenzin want to spend time with you then?"

Lin shook her head. "He's working tomorrow. We can be together all day long" she kissed his cheek. "Ah- that sounds great..." Lin smiled as her hand rubbed his chest, slowly leaning down to his abs.

"Can't get enough of them?" Bumi joked while he smirked. "I can't help it. They're so sexy" Lin joked back.

He placed his hand on her cheek, softly stroking her scarred cheek. "You're so pretty" Lin slightly smiled. "Bumi..."

He pulled her closer and softly kissed her lips. Lin closed her eyes. Slightly opened her mouth as she kissed back.

Bumi slid his tongue against her underlip as his hand squeezed her hip. He pulled back, resting her forehead against hers. "Don't you have work?" He whispered with a smirk.

Lin turned her neck a bit, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Bumi! You distracted me!" she shouted before jumping off his lap, running upstairs to get ready while Bumi kept laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Marry you?!" Lin almost yelled in shocked in her office but managed to say it softly. Her boyfriend standing in front of her, arms crossed while he nodded.

"Yes, Lin. Don't you think it's the best to first get married before having children?"

 _'i dont even want children- maybe I do...I just dont want Tenzin's children...'_

"I think it will make us much happier-"

 _'Bumi and i have a secret relationship behind your back and I've never felt happier before'_ Lin thought and had the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tenzin" Lin started with a sigh. "I can't marry you now. It's too soon!". Truth is. Lin doesnt wanna marry Tenzin. Because she feels like Bumi would make her much happier.

"It's always too soon, Lin. Cant you just agree with me for once?" he said, getting slightly angry.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what you're asking me?! You're asking me to make a decision that will change my life!"

"Isn't that what it takes if we want more airbenders in the world!"

"Tenzin!" Lin sighed. "You know I can't marry you already. It's just... I'm not ready for a married life"

Tenzin sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I'll speak you later, Lin" He responded as he turned his back to leave her office.

"Tenzin-" Lin tried to make him stay but was silent as the door slammed. Lin sighed as she turned back to her desk. "Need to do all this paperwork..." she said to herself as she watched the big pile of files.

* * *

"Hey little bro-" Bumi grinned when his younger brother came back to the island after working.

"Don't" Tenzin said, looking irritated as he held a finger up to prevent Bumi from talking. "What's going on between you and Lin?" he asked him seriously.

"Woah. Little bro-" Bumi started and seemed nervous.

"And don't call me that!" Tenzin interrupted.

"Look, Tenzin. I've got no idea what you mean. There is nothing going on between me and Lin!" He held his hands in front of him as he defend himself.

"You two have become close. Closer than you two should. Stay at her place? Hanging out the whole time? I know you guys are friends but this gets me rather suspicious"

"Tenzin, you should really calm down. Lin and i have done nothing wrong. We're just close friends, like we've always been!" Bumi said, finding him unreasonable...even though there really is something going on between them.

"You should really remind yourself that she's MY girlfriend. Not yours! Get your own girl to get her drunk and screw around with!" Tenzin said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What?!" Bumi almost shouted, sounding angry. "I would never, never do that do Lin. How dare you to accuse me of me doing such a horrible thing! You really think i wanted Lin drunk to...to fucking use her in bed?! We were just having a great time as friends!" Bumi said, having a hard time to stay calm.

Tenzin snorted. "Whatever. Just stay away from her. Don't get in between us" he said before walking away to his room before Bumi could say anything.

Bumi smirked slightly when Tenzin was gone. "Don't get in between them? Oh little bro. You have no idea" he said to himself.

* * *

 **And that's it! I'll update next week hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you think? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

 **As you can see, I've finally updated this story! My main reason for being this inactive is that I just wasn't that motivated to write. I also felt like my English was way too poor to be writing lol. I've read this story all over again and have never cringed this much in my entire life. The spelling mistakes bruh, I can't believe I ever uploaded this shit, lol. And the worst thing about all of this is that I later realized that this isn't the ONLY cringey story I've written.**

 **Anyway, I feel like my writing skills have improved! (I mean, it still sucks but not as bad as first) And I hope that the feeling is mutual. I can't promise you guys that you won't come across any grammer/spelling mistakes because English is still a language that I've got to practice to become even better since it isn't my native language. So please don't except too much from me because it isn't perfect! But I hope it's at least readdable for y'all now.**

 **I've also been thinking about rewriting the other chapters of this story, because... I literally wanted to puke and throw the whole story away. If this was a story written on pages; I would've burned it. So yes, I definitely got to rewrite this and I'll eventually rewrite the other stories too since they're an embarrassment as well!**

 **Feel free to share your tips to improve my writing skills or if you've found any mistakes which I should watch out for when I write next time. It's highly appreciated!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your boyfriend is out of his damn mind," was the first thing Bumi said after a brief silence. He leaned his head backwards, resting it on top of the square back cushions of the couch and exhaled deeply. It was about 9 PM and the commander decided to pay Lin a visit. He told Aang and Katara that he'd visit a friend of his who he hadn't seen in a while. Which he did, so he technically wasn't lying to them.

Lin's facial expression became questioning, turning her neck to glance at her lover. "What?" she asked before folding the newspaper, which she was reading, into a smaller piece and placed it on the wooden coffee table. She placed her elbow on the back cushions, supporting her head with the palm of her hand, pressing it against her cheek and crossed her legs while looking at Bumi once again.

"What did he do this time?" She asked curiously but not with much astonishment since it's not the first time that Tenzin jabbered nonsense. She's the one who had listened to all of his rubbish for years. Mostly about him having to shoot his sperm up Lin's vagina because he had to carry on a damn legacy. Creating tiny, annoying airbending babies and of course, it would've been a tragedy if an earthbender would've been born. It wasn't even her legacy to carry on and yet he distressed her with it. But she was glad, relieved that she doesn't have to help him carrying that legacy on anymore. If she were to have children, she'd do it out of love, wanting to share something special with her beloved partner and not because she _had_ to.

"Maybe not _entirely_ out of his mind," Bumi continued, resting the side of his face on the back cushion to look at his brother's girlfriend who is (secretly) _his_ now, which he's proud of. "He confronted me last night about my strange behavior around you. The two of us have gotten closer, closer than we should be. Apparently we've been doing stuff behind his back," he said, his mouth slowly turning into a wide grin. Lin's eyes went wide, knowing that Bumi wouldn't have said a word about their affair but worried that Tenzin has gotten suspicious about her and Bumi. "What?" she said once again, panic written all over her face.

"Is that the only thing you're going to say, baby?" he said while raising an eyebrow, a chuckle followed after. "Bumi!" Lin stood on her knees on the couch seat in a reflex, almost suprised that Bumi isn't as panicked as her. "What do you mean? What did Tenzin say? What did _you_ say?" Lin asked, bombing him with questions. "First of all," Bumi placed his hand on his chest where his heart belonged. "I haven't said a word about our... _hot,_ sexy affair. I've denied it whenever he brought it up. Eventhough I had the urge to rub it in his face," he said with a smirk. The fact that Tenzin couldn't keep his girlfriend happy and Bumi managed to do so otherwise made him want to brag about it. Lin rolled her eyes eventhough she found their affair exciting as well.

"He thought of the worst thing possible to excist though. Me trying to _drown_ you in alcohol just to fuck with you afterwards" Lin looked at him, disgusted that Tenzin could ever think so low about his own brother. "Are you telling me that Tenzin thought you were trying to use me? Just for sex?" She waited for him to answer, her face stuck in an suprised expression. All Bumi did was nod before she raged about her foolish boyfriend. "You're his brother! How could he ever think of you in such a disgraceful manner! You would never..." She crossed her arms.

Bumi had rather not brought up this topic after seeing how much this affected and upset her. He wrapped one of his muscled arms around her waist, his hand gripping her side. "It's alright, Linny," he said and smiled, knowing how much she hated that nickname. It reminded him of the time that they were younger and that he used to tease her with it all the damn time.

He snorted, the grin appearing on his face once again. "He told me to stay away from you, not get in between you two and that I had to remind myself that you're _his_ girlfriend and not _mine."_ His hand moved past the curve of her back, resting his palm under her ass and playfully gave it a squeeze. "If only he knew" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times and Lin laughed at him. "Like I said, he wasn't _entirely_ out of his mind. He was right about one thing."

He lowered his hand, digging his fingers in the flesh of the back of her thigh and lifted her leg a bit, moving her from her spot on the couch to make her sit on his lap. "Which is _us,_ playing around behind his back," he smirked and made Lin smile. Adultery is something you should feel guilty about but Lin's guilt got washed away because Bumi is the man she'd truly want to spend the rest of her life with. Of course Bumi felt quilty as well initially. He felt like he was betraying his brother in one of the worst ways possible, stabbing his own brother in his back. But then he'd remind himself once again, Tenzin didn't deserve Lin at all.

"You're a sinner, Bumi," she said with a playful smirk, placing her hands on each of his broad shoulders. "You're the one who is cheating," he said, copying her smirk, both of his hands resting in the curve of her lower back, using his fingertips to massage her in that spot. "You're the one taking part into this as well, so we're both the devil," she giggled, moving her tumbs in a circular motion to massage his collarbone. He slid one of his hands higher, placing it flatly on the middle of her back to move her body even closer to his. "That's what's making this so exciting."

* * *

 **I've read this chaper about a thousand times to make sure there weren't any mistakes. I hope there aren't any lol.**


End file.
